1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drain covers for swimming pools and spas, and more particularly to an apparatus for applying an exposed aggregate or plaster finish to the top surface of drain covers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drain openings are typically formed on the bottom of most conventional swimming pools so that water can be removed from the pool and circulated through a filtration system. The openings generally extend through the floor of the pool and are connected to drain pipes that are configured to transport water from the pool to a filtering device. Furthermore, a recirculation pump is typically used to remove water from the pool through the drains, down the drain pipes, and into the filtration system wherein the water is filtered and cleaned before being transported back into the pool through the return lines.
Disadvantageously, however, the drain openings are generally unsightly and can pose as a safety hazard for swimmers. In particular, the suction created by the large volume of water passing through the drains is known to cause a whirlpool vortex wherein the force of the vortex can be strong enough to pull down and trap swimmers near the drains. Furthermore, it can be appreciated that a swimming pool tends to lose some of its aesthetic appeal when the floor of the pool is dotted with numerous drain openings. To address these problems, various anti-vortex drains and covers have been developed to reduce the suction around the drains while at the same time enhance the aesthetic appeal of the pool.
In particular, the standard drain cover currently used for most swimming pools is a circular anti-vortex drain cover. The cover is adapted to be positioned over a generally circular drain opening and comprises a top surface that is relatively flat and a plurality of side openings that serve as passage ways for water to flow from the pool into the drain opening. Furthermore, the cover is made from plastic material and is generally available only in a limited number of colors such as black, white, and shades of gray.
Consequently, the standard drain covers often do not match the surface finish of the swimming pool as the surface finish of the pools can be made from a wide variety of colors and textures. In particular, the standard drain covers will appear conspicuously out of place when set against the surface finish of swimming pools having a plaster or exposed aggregate finish wherein the color of the surface is custom blended to the taste of the pool owner. Likewise, the standard drain covers also appear undesirably conspicuous when they are positioned over drain openings formed on the bottom of spas that are decorated with a colored plaster or exposed aggregate finish.
To address this problem, drain cover assemblies have been created that are designed with the intent of making the cover less conspicuous and more uniform with the surface finish of the pool or spa. In particular, there are existing covers made from a clear plastic material wherein the transparency of the plastic is likely to make the cover less noticeable and allow the cover to blend in with the surface finish of the pool or spa. Disadvantageously, however, the transparent covers do not properly conceal the drain pipes underneath the covers and therefore leave the unsightly pipes exposed to plain view. It can be appreciated that visible drain pipes on the bottom of a swimming pool or spa are sometimes even more unappealing than drain covers that do not match the color and texture of the surface finish of the pool.
Hence, from the foregoing, it will be appreciated that there is a need for a drain cover for swimming pools or spas that is less conspicuous. To this end, there is a particular need for an apparatus or a method for matching a drain cover to the surrounding surface.